Love Over Guilt
by Hanyou 2 Youkai
Summary: Ch15 LOADED! Harry and Cho is struck with many obstacles as a couple. Cho has to chose between who she loves the most. Voldemort, is trying to furfill the prophecy and trouble arrises for all. R&R!
1. Unexpected News

Author's note: This fan fiction is based on the Harry Potter Series written by JK Rowling. It contains its characters and often refers to events in the books. This fan fiction is for entertaining purposes only and no profits are made off it.  
  
Adaptations: In my story Cho Chang is a year younger and is in the same year as Harry but still 7 months older than him. Also, sixth years are eligible to become Head Boy/Girl.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
NOTE: Thoughts are in italics. It will often change POV's but I'll try my best to chow you who's thinking it without being too annoying.  
  
Since when has Harry had a crush on Cho? Since when did Cho have a crush on Harry potter? Since they first lay eyes on each other. Why didn't they get together? They would probably answer something along the lines of "Love is a complicated and difficult to manage thing." Quite frankly, they are right.  
  
Harry was extremely excited. He was finally going to become the Head Boy. After a few moments of total shock he came to his senses and read the remaining of the letter and realised that Cho Chang would be the Head Girl. Yes! I get to share a Common Room with Cho Chang! Truly a dream comes true! Harry couldn't wait and ran downstairs to tell Ron and Hermione the good news. Harry and Hermione was staying with the Weasleys in their new house.  
  
"Congratulations mate! I knew you would be the Head Boy!" Ron said and gave Harry and pat on the back. Hermione was a little upset but still congratulated her best friend heartily.  
  
"Who's the Head Girl then?" Hermione asked, feeling truly happy for Harry.  
  
"You won't believe it! It's Cho Chang!" Harry replied a bit too loud.  
  
~Sorry have to stop here. The perfect place to stop. I already wrote the next chappie! ~ 


	2. Useful Advice

Chapter 2  
  
~Sorry my chapters are a bit short, but I need to find a good place to stop. I write more than a chapter every time I update so don't worry (  
  
"Hang on mate, so you're telling me that you're gonna share a common room with your perfect girl? You lucky dog!" Ron exclaimed. "But of course I have mine right here with me, so I'm even luckier than you." Ron said quickly when he noticed Hermione was glaring at him. Harry noticed that and burst out laughing with Ron soon joining him.  
  
"How are you going to ask her?" Ron asked after they stopped laughing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said even though he knows perfectly what  
  
Ron meant and suddenly seemed to become extremely interested in his feet and blushed deeply.  
  
"Well you ARE going to ask her out, aren't you? I mean you've had a crush on Cho Chang for how long?"  
  
"Ron is right Harry," Hermione came into the conversation, "you can't just avoid your partner. She'll be probably glad that you told her how you feel. It's very likely that she has a crush on you too."  
  
*I wish! Cho would never like a simple guy like me. Definitely not after what happened to Diggory. But damn, I wish that she was mine.*  
  
There was an awkward silence in the living room. Mrs. Weasly finally broke it by yelling that breakfast was ready.  
  
"Come on Harry! You'll see it'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about. After all you are the Boy Who Lived. I know girls who are just dieing to go out with you. If it doesn't work out, there's still plenty more of fish in the sea." Ron winked at Harry who forced a smile.  
  
Harry knew better there was no other girl for him other than Ms. Cho Chang. He just had to get her. He sensed something around her that sends a shiver down his back, a good shiver, every time that he was near her.  
  
Ron awoke him of his thoughts by slapping him on the back and pushing him into the kitchen.  
  
"Com'n mate, I'm sure you'll find the time to tell her your feelings and get together. Trust me." Ron said and bit off a mouthful of toast. " Just give her some flowers say something romantic and be yourself. Hey! It worked for me."  
  
"I guess you're right." Harry said not convincingly.  
  
"You've been swapping letters over the summer. You've done basically the hardest part already, becoming her friend, someone she trusts."  
  
"What if she just wants to be friends? Nothing more?"  
  
"What it, what if, stop worrying and be yourself. Let the natural charm come through. She'll definitely fall for that!"  
  
"Good morning Ron, Harry." Hermione said and pecked Ron on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning 'Mione!" Ron said, closing his eyes waiting for another kiss that never came. When he didn't get it, he shrugged his shoulders. "Why you up so early?"  
  
"Well, Ginny and I are going shopping in the nearby muggle mall, do you wish to join us Ron?" She said with a fake smile. Ron quickly shook his head and his ears went as red as a beet, remembering the last time he went shopping with the girls.  
  
Ginny suddenly apparated downstairs and made Ron jump. "Ready Herm? We have to go to the Gringott's first. You have to do all the trading because I know nothing about muggle money."  
  
"Gosh Ginny! You can stop trying to impress Harry with your apparation already. Just because you had yours and year earlier than everyone else doesn't mean that you have to apparate everywhere. Harry is busy with another girl anyways." Ron said in one breath.  
  
"Oh that's great Harry! Who's the lucky girl?" Hermione asked, very interested.  
  
"It's no big deal, really. It's just a crush. I mean, I don't even know if she likes me or not." Harry quickly said trying to avoid telling everyone his long-time crush.  
  
"Go on, I won't get jealous. Don't mind what my brother just said. I'm happily going out with Michael anyways." Ginny glared at Ron.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ronald Wealey. You just wait!" Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"It's, . ummn,." Harry couldn't come out with it, "It's Cho, Cho Chang. She's in Ravenclaw and also the Head Girl."  
  
"Oh, I know her. She's really nice. So when are you going to tell her Harry?" Hermione asked a bit concerned.  
  
"Mr. Doubtful here isn't even sure if he's going to tell her at all!" Ron now came into the conversation.  
  
"I think it's best if you tell her as soon as possible, before it's too late. She's a very eligible girl. She might not stay single for long. If you tell her after she's with someone, it will make her life much more complicated as she has to choose between two men. It will make your chances also much slimmer" Hermione said, in a concerned voice.  
  
Harry thought that was a the best piece of advice someone had given him all morning and really thought about it. What if Cho's with someone ? 


	3. Doubts

Chapter 3  
  
Harry thought about what Hermione said. She was right. A girl like Cho Chang surely wouldn't stay single for very long. He would have to tell her, and soon. Maybe he should call her. 'No, it has to be special' He thought. 'Something romantic that will sweep her off her feet.' But then he remembered why he was scared in the first place. Rejection.  
  
"I really want to tell her more than anything in the world but I just don't know how to cope if she turned me down. She's one of my best friends. I don't really want to put our friendship in trouble if it doesn't work out." Harry spoke out what he really felt. There was an awkward silence where everyone thought about Harry's problem.  
  
"First, it's unlikely for her to turn you down. I know Cho Chang pretty well. She seems interested in you. She's now one of your closest friends, where as you two barely knew each other, so she must like you, even just a little crush. Secondly, it's a risk that you must be willing to take." Hermione finally said.  
  
"Yeah mate! I took the risk, and worked out fine for me. Luckily!" Ron said happily and kissed Hermione, who took no notice. "Who says that she'll reject you Harry? You're more popular than she is!"  
  
*Ron could be right. She might actually like me! The possibility is slim, but there is a chance.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cho Chang fell onto her bed and looked around her. She wasn't too bad at decorating. Her room was beautifully painted in marine blue with a creamy white carpet. Her bed floated in mid-air in the middle of her room. She begged her parents for a floating bed. They didn't approve easily as muggles don't like magic very much. But they're warming up to it. In the corner stood a neat office with an empty owl cage. Cho picked up a small picture of Harry and her together before a quiditch match. She relived the many afternoons when the two would spend under the oak tree by the lake talking about anything and everything. He would always be by her side, ready to listen to or to comfort her. They had become very close friends. Sometimes she had almost hoped they were more than friends, other times she wasn't sure. But something about Harry always succeeded to make her happy. Cho was distracted from her thoughts by the familiar knock on her window by her owl Merlin.  
  
"Hello Merl, you brought a letter from Becky! Good Boy!" Cho petted her owl and gave her some treats. "Stay here for a second Merl." She told her owl and read the note.  
  
Hey Cho! Do you wanna go shopping to that Muggle mall? I've heard that they have a big sale by the muggle clothing store. I'll drop by your house this afternoon at 3 ok?  
  
Your friend, Becky  
  
Cho quickly grabbed her favourite quill that Harry bought her and scribbled a 'sure thing' to the back of the letter and attached it to Merlin's foot.  
  
"Take this to Becky as fast as you can ok?" She petted her owl on the back which hooted affectionately back.  
  
A tall girl stepped out at the fireplace in Cho's bedroom.  
  
"You should really clean out your fireplace sometime!" Becky coughed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Were you thinking of Harry Potter again?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Crush?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean I like him as a friend but sometimes I wished it was more."  
  
"AAAAAAh so you DO have a crush on him." Becky said wisely.  
  
"I'm not sure. I mean, he's a really nice guy and everything. But I'm not attracted to him physically. It that a crush?"  
  
"You decide. You don't have to be physically attracted to someone to have a crush. Maybe it's minor. It would be safe to say that you do feel something for him, not?"  
  
"It's so complicated. Cedric died a year ago. I feel if I go out with Harry I would betray him. But then again I don't think I really loved him. I feel so guilty." Cho started crying hysterically.  
  
Becky comforted her best friend and gave her a hug. " You have to get over him. You can't be living in the past all the time, you have to move on. He would've wanted you to."  
  
"I'm so confused. Should I talk to him about it?"  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
"What am I going to say? Ask him out?"  
  
"Talk about it over dinner. You do like him. Spend some time with him. You don't have to ask him. He'll ask you out eventually."  
  
"I don't want to put our friendship in jeopardy. We've gotten so close. He was the only one who understood what I was going through because he was going through the same thing. He's a really good friend."  
  
"Take the risk. You'll find that it will be worth it. If he's really your friend he will still be even if he doesn't like you as something more than a close friend. I reckon he has a crush on you. But he just didn't tell you because he's unsure too."  
  
"Yeah right." Cho thought it was a joke. She didn't know that Harry really did have a crush on her. 


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 4  
  
AN: Something is wrong with the uploading program. Punctuation won't show up. Instead they're âE?. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Days went by, mostly spent playing Quiditch games in the backyard. (The new house had a backyard equipped with Quiditch goal posts ever since Ron became the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons.) Harry and Ron would have races in the air, since Ron got a Nimbus 2002 from his team. They couldn't afford a Firebolt 2, like Harry's team, but Ron still loved his new broom.  
  
When the boys were flying Hermione would usually curl up under the oak tree with a good book or talk with Ginny.  
  
When they're weren't flying, Harry and Ron would help out at Fred and George's shop testing out new and wacky inventions or playing a game of Exploding Snap. Quite a few familiar faces came by at the shop. They once welcomed Prof. Dumbledore who was looking for something to surprise the teachers in the Staff's Lounge. Fred suggested a Cheery Fruit Basket that was guaranteed to make the teacher who eats it in a very good mood and unable to give homework or detentions. When the professor was about to pay, Fred said that he could have it for free.  
  
"My treat to the students. I mean teachers." Fred said. Dumbledore laughed and said that he would buy more later on. Harry and Ron both laughed.  
  
"Oh Harry! Could I have a word with you? It's about Head Boy meetings." Dumbledore beckoned Harry to go outside with him.  
  
"Sure professor." Harry obeyed. They stepped outside into the warm sun and took a seat by an ice cream store nearby.  
  
"I suggested to Cho that we have a Head Boy/Head Girl meeting before school starts. Since you weren't a prefect last year, you have a slight disadvantage. But I have no doubt that you'll be a fine Head Boy."  
  
"Thank you headmaster."  
  
"None of that headmaster and professor stuff, you can just call me Albus or Dumbledore if you like." He winked at him.  
  
"Thank you. Albus!" Harry said a little uncomfortable. The greatest wizard of all time after Merlin was letting Harry, a 16 year old boy who just happen to escape from the darkest wizard of all times 5 times, call Dumbledore by his first name. It was unbelievable.  
  
"You were originally supposed to be a prefect in the fifth year, but we were unable to foresee the circumstances. Despite that you weren't a prefect you still have excellent leadership skills. You just need to be informed of your duties as a Head Boy and what you'll be facing. Especially that both of you are 6th years. So we have arranged to meet at Hogwarts on the last day of August. There will be a portkey at the Leaky Caudron at 4 pm. Just ask Tom, he'll tell you were it is. We'll have dinner at Hogwarts and you'll be spending the night there. Is that Ok, Harry?"  
  
"No problem professor."  
  
"What did I tell you about the 'professor' thing?" Dumbledore smiled. His eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. "Excuse me, but I have to go buy a pair of earmuffs for my brother, he seemed to have worn them off while I was practising my speeches for start of the terms." He laughed. Dumbledore apparated somewhere while Harry went back to the shop after they said goodbye.  
  
"Hey Ron! Com'ere for a sec!" Harry distracted Ron from flirting with this pretty blonde girl. " Tsk, tsk. What would Hermione do if she was here" Harry joked as he pulled Ron away from the girl.  
  
"We have an open relationship, she knows that I love her. Unlike someone." Ron defended himself. But Harry quickly noticed that his ears were turning red rapidly.  
  
"Whatever, Dumbledore just told me that Cho and I will have a meeting the last day before school and will spend the night at Hogwarts before anyone else does. I've made up my mind that I'll tell her then."  
  
"But man, that's only a week away! You haven't thought about how you're gonna tell her yet!"  
  
"That's why you and Hermione are gonna help me!" Harry exclaimed. Ron suggested that they start planning immediately. They apparated into Ron's room found Hermione, who was apparently looking for something. She was apparently unaware that Harry was with Ron.  
  
"Ron, after last night, did you see my under-." She broke off, just as she saw Harry. "Statements essay?" Ron said obvious trying to cover something up. Harry immediately knew what was going on and decided to speak no more of it. He told Hermione about the meeting on Sunday and asked her what he should do."  
  
"Planning is not such a great idea Harry. Bring it up whenever you think it's a god time. Nothing ever goes as planned. You're better off not knowing when or what to say. The best advice I could give you is maybe when you two first explore you Common Room.  
  
"We get a Common Room to ourselves?" Harry said awestruck.  
  
"If you read Hogwarts: A History you would've known that!" Hermione said in a matter-of-factly expression.  
  
Harry acted upon Hermione's advice and tried his best to relax the next four days.  
  
On the evening before the meeting, tension broke out as Harry was deciding on what to wear.  
  
"Just relax!" Ron said. Just be yourself and don't say anything stupid like last year. Whatever you do don't mention other girls, and definitely not Hermione. For one thing, she's my girl. Second of all, you'll bring up the fiasco last year and she'll be mad again." He was helping Harry pack and decide what to wear.  
  
"Just let your natural charm shine through, Harry. And you'll be fine!" Hermione just came into the common room. She noticed what the two boys were doing.  
  
"Natural charm, my ass! When loverboy here is nervous, you'll be lucky if he doesn't mention how much he loves this other girl when he's trying to ask Cho out!" Ron commented.  
  
"Thanks a lot mate." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"You won't mention me this time right, Harry?" Hermione said trying to suppress a giggle. Harry remembered the last date he had with Cho Chang.  
  
It was last year, in his fifth year. They were in the Three Broomsticks. They were getting along fine when Harry mentioned that he had to meet Hermione somewhere. She of course became upset and tried to make him jealous by mentioning Roger Davies and Cedric Diggory. The two ended up fighting.  
  
Afterwards, when he heard that Cho was now dating Michael, Ginny's ex- boyfriend, he sensed that he still had feelings for her. Luckily, the rumours of Cho and Michael dating were untrue, but Harry's feeling for Cho was real. He tried his best to rebuild his friendship with Cho and to his amazement they became friends again.  
  
"Maybe I'm rushing things, we aren't ready yet. She still had to get over Cedric and our horrible date last year." Harry doubted himself.  
  
"Come on mate! What have you been planning for then, hmm? Take your chances and stop making excuses!" Ron slapped Harry's back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran up the stairs leading to Dumbledore's Office as fast as his legs could carry him. He was almost late.  
  
"Sorry Professor, Cho. I'm a bit late." Harry was a little uncomfortable that they were both just looking at him, when he unwillingly stormed in.  
  
"Not at all, Harry. Please take a seat." Dumbledore conjured up a velvet chair. "And please, you have to get rid of the habit of calling me Professor Dumbledore. A few people have mentioned that it is a long name." He smiled.  
  
Cho gave Harry a warm smile that made him melt right into his chair.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, I believe that you two are the first Heads from the sixth year. Traditionally, only 7th years are legible to become Heads. Both of you convinced me that 6th years are perfectly capable of the job also, even without Prefect experience." Albus smiled at Harry. "If you seek help, I'll be glad to assist you."  
  
"Professor? Do we have any meetings like the Prefect Meetings?" That was the first thing Harry heard from Cho in a week, it sounded so sweet.  
  
"Cho, I told Harry and now I'll tell you. Don't bother with the 'professor' thing you can just call me Albus. It's much less of a hassle. And yes, I would recommend a meeting once a while. As you two chare a dormitory I'm sure it would be rather easy to find a time when we could all meet. Once a week would suffice, I believe."  
  
"Do we need a teacher to supervise us, . Albus?" It seemed that Cho was just as uncomfortable with calling Dumbledore 'Albus' as Harry was.  
  
"Not unless you want one, but I would appreciate it if you two checked in with me once in a while. Have to keep this old bloke up to date, otherwise he might wander off." The professor joked. "I do believe that's everything for today. Anymore questions?" Cho and Harry shook their heads. "Alright then, I suppose you two are excited to see your new dormitories. Don't worry about your luggage, they're already in your common room."  
  
"Let's go!" Harry said.  
  
"Now each of you take these," Dumbledore handed them each a small wooden necklace with a emerald and sapphire in the middle.  
  
"Harry, I think you should take the emerald one because it matches your green eyes perfectly." Cho said a little bluntly, making Harry blush pinkish colour.  
  
Harry muttered a thank you while he blushed and accepted the necklace from Cho's hands. He was surprised how the split-second touch of her hand could arouse him, but it made him feel warm inside. He quickly put on his own and offered to help Cho to put on her necklace. He thought that maybe acting like a gentleman would help win her heart, besides, he was longing for her touch again.  
  
"You must know that these diamonds have certain magical properties that differ with every person. But they share one common use, just speak your destination within the castle and they'll get you there in a fraction of a second. Call it our special apparation system if you will. Only our staff and the Heads can use these necklaces, so I would appreciate it if you don't mention this to your friends as temping as that is."  
  
"I understand Albus, I swear that Cho and I won't abuse it."  
  
"Professor, what other purposes does this necklace have? What do you mean by 'it varies with every person'?" Cho asked.  
  
"Oh yes, some allow you to hear one other person who is wearing a necklace for a small period of time, others enables you to fry without a broom. Many have a few abilities. It's up to you to discover them all. Now, shall we go?"  
  
Dumbledore shouted " Head Common Room!" Harry and Cho followed suit. He felt that he was lifted off the ground by some force and dropped back down. When he landed he was in a complete different room. Their common room. 


	5. Emotions

Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note: I hope that chapter was long enough for ya! I'll try to make this one around the same length or more. I'd rally like to work more on this fanfic, I might write another one soon. I often read the fanfics of my reviewers, they're all great! Thanx to everyone who's reviewed this fanfic, I really appreciate it! If you haven't please review! I love to hear what you think about it! Enjoy!  
  
Harry looked around his new home. It was magnificent, especially because he's sharing it with his crush. It was almost an exact replica of the Gryffindor Common Room except that half of everything was purple (the Ravenclaw colour) instead of al gold or red. Harry leaped for the comfy couch while Cho headed for the miniature library in the corner by the fire. It looked like home, it felt like home.  
  
"I'll leave you two here than. Harry, your bedroom is up the stairs on the left. Cho, yours is on the right. Oh yeah, you need a password. All you have to do is speak it to the portrait of Merlin, both of you at the same time. If you need me, just call me through the mirror."  
  
Harry took a closer look at the mirror. It looked exactly like the one that Sirius gave him before he . He couldn't think about Sirius. It was too painful.  
  
"Professor, ummn . that mirror . did Ssss.irrr.ius by chance give it to you?" Harry asked, stumbling over his godfather's name.  
  
"Yes he did, Harry." Dumbledore replied calmly, reading Harry's mind. "He gave it to me in your fourth year, before the First Task. He asked me to use it to tell him how you were doing."  
  
Cho sensed that something was wrong. "Harry are you ok?" She asked concerned. Harry just nodded at the ground. A small tear fell from his face. Cho ran to him, and embraced him. Harry suddenly felt better.  
  
Dumbledore silently disappeared to his office.  
  
Harry released from the hug.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered just realising what he'd done. "I really appreciate what you did." Speaking from his heart.  
  
"He was a great man." Cho said sincerely.  
  
She knew about Sirius from the many letters that Harry and her shared through the summer. She knew how much it pained Harry when Sirius' name is spoken. She even met him once, quite by accident. Cho was visiting the new Burrow when Sirius apparated there. It was quite memory. Sirius was the funniest person Cho had ever met. He did seem to have a swearing problem. Sirius was the closest thing to a father Harry had ever had. Losing him was even worse than losing his parents (Harry was guilty about thinking that way, but it was true.) Harry had never met his parents, although he was sure they were the best people in the world. Harry felt guilty over Sirius' death. If he'd never went to the Department of Mysteries, Sirius wouldn't have come to his rescue and would've still be here to this day.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do, shook away his thought about Sirius and looked at Cho.  
  
"Cho? I have to tell you something." Harry said nervously. Cho was a little puzzled by Harry's sudden change in behaviour. "You better sit down, this may take a while." Harry added. Harry sighed deeply, but very determined.  
  
"We've been friends for a while now, Cho." Harry stared at her.  
  
(Sorry I stopped writing there. It was a bit late. It's late now, but . I want to work on this. Enjoy!)  
  
Cho sensed that he was about to tell her something significant. She was right. There was an awkward silence after Harry spoke those words.  
  
He took a deep breath and started from the beginning.  
  
"I first met you when I was in my third year (you in your fourth). We played a match against each other. I had some problems before (with Dementors) but the instant I saw your face I felt as light as a feather." Cho blushed deeply and looked down as Harry continued talking. "I took me a while to realise that I felt something for you, it took me even longer to admit it to myself that I was attracted to you." Harry spoke those last four words noticeably slower and with a softer tone. "Last year, I rounded up every little ounce of courage to ask you to the Yule Ball to find that I was already too late." He sighed. "Later I found that you were going out with another man, Cedric Digggory." Cho's heart would usually break when she heard Cedric's name, but not that time. She was too interested in Harry's story to notice. "Now I feel guilty that for a brief moment of time, I despised him. He was handsome, I wasn't. I lost against him in a Quiditch match that was unfairly played (as I fell off my broom because of Dementors). But most importantly he had the thing I desired more than anything. Your love." Cho now noticed that tears were falling down her cheek involuntarily; she was truly touched by Harry's words. "Last year caused the most change in my life so far. Voldemort was know as powerful as ever, I learned about the Prophecy, and I noticed that you showed some interest in me. It was the happiest moment of my life when I shared my first kiss with you. I felt guilty about the kiss, I felt like I was taking advantage of you, you were crying and didn't really want to kiss me. It still haunts me now." Harry looked down extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Don't be. The tears I cried while we kissed were half out of joy, half guilt. I felt like a traitor towards Cedric." Cho spoke firmly. " Guilty pleasure." Cho smiled at Harry, giving him the courage to continue.  
  
"I'm really sorry for being so insensitive last year, Cho. Sometimes I just talk without thinking, I can really hurt people's feelings like that. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Harry it's ok. It's kinda cute when you blurt things out." Cho giggled. Harry blushed.  
  
"So my point is, . I really like you Cho. I like you more than a friend. I love you." Harry spoke those words solemnly. Cho knew what the conversation was leading to but never expected to hear those words.  
  
"Wouldyoupleasebemygirlfriend?" Harry blurted. Harry smacked himself on the head. Everything meant smoothly until the last moment.  
  
Cho knew what Harry had said and grinned. Part of her wanted to say yes, but the other side still felt guilty towards Cedric. Cho didn't know what to say so she just captured Harry in a kiss. Harry was first surprised but after the first second he passionately kissed her back passionately. Cho released the kiss when they both were out of breath.  
  
" I love you Harry but I don't know at this moment yet if I should go out with you. But I'll let you know the answer soon. It looks positive at the moment." She said a little teasingly. She expected Harry to be a little disappointed but received no such feeling.  
  
"Take as long as you need, I'll wait for your answer." Harry replied as he gave Cho a kiss on the lips. They walked back silently to their respective bedrooms and went to bed. Neither of them fell asleep. Cho could hear Harry yelling "SHE LOVES ME!!" out the window. Cho smiled ad fell asleep.  
  
(There! Chapter 5 is done. Ch.6 is in the works. Keep on reading! Thanx for all the kind reviews! You probably guessed that they will be together, but will they last??? People who hate Harry would sure love to have their hands on Cho wouldn't they?) 


	6. First Day

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: You've probably noticed that I don't write chapter by chapter. Sorry. Every time I add pieces to the story or finish the chapter, it won't say that I've updated it. Only when I write a new chapter, it will show up. Anyways, thanx for all the kind reviews. I'll try my best to write longer chapters. I don't know if Harry is a bit out of character, . we'll see won't we?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* Harry's Thoughts *~  
  
'Wow she loves me. I can't believe it!' Harry's head repeated that thought for a while until another thought popped in his head. 'Then why won't she go out with you then?' No matter how he hated that thought, he just couldn't come up with an answer to properly explain it. He finally decided that she just needed some time to get over Cedric's death. That theory was partially true.  
  
~*Cho's Thoughts*~  
  
'Oh Cedric, I'm really sorry but there's a connection between Harry and me.' But another voice said: 'The connection could just be the friendship.' 'No it's something more.' 'Who's face do you see before you drift to sleep?' 'Well, it used to be Cedric, up until a month or two ago. But now it's almost always Harry. Besides Cedric pasted away, of course I would think a lot about him.' 'If Cedric was to return, whom would you go out with?' Cho tried to shake off that thought. 'There's no way Cedric can return.' 'Harry spoke to Cedric after he had died, something similar to that could happen.' Cho was really too tired from all the excitement that day that she just drifter off to sleep in her personal bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun shone onto Harry's bed and awoke him. Harry searched for his nightstand with his hand.  
  
"Damn it! Where are my glasses? Ron! Have you seen my glasses?" Harry shouted automatically. There was silence, except some birds chirping outside.  
  
Then it had struck him that he was no longer sharing a room with Ron, or any of the other boys in Gryffindor. Slowly he began to remember last night's events. He had confessed his love for Cho, and asked her out. They shared a kiss, she said that she loved him but had no answer for his question yet.  
  
He checked his watch, the random broomsticks on his watch magically floated together to form 9:07 AM. Harry swore. He quickly got dressed and tried to flatten his hair. He had to look presentable in front of Cho, Dumbledore and the other teachers now that he was Head Boy. 'Why won't this hair stay down?' No longer has he said the words and his hair instantly lay neatly on his head. He looked around searching for a person who might've done that. He looked down and saw that his necklace, the one that Dumbledore gave him yesterday, was glowing. 'Cool, this thing can groom me.' Harry thought.  
  
Harry ran down the endless marble staircases to suddenly remember that his necklace can transport him anywhere within the castle. He shouted his destination and was once lifted by an invisible force and dropped back down on the Ravenclaw table. He landed uncomfortably on the table to find Cho sitting two chairs away from him. She looked up and grinned at Harry, who forced a smile back.  
  
"Good morning Harry!" Cho said cheerfully as she helped Harry get off the table.  
  
"Good morning Cho." Harry leaned in to kiss Cho. She was rather surprised but enjoyed it all the same.  
  
"You do know that we aren't officially together, YET right?" Cho said playfully stressing the word yet.  
  
"I know, but I hope we will be soon." Harry breathed into her ear, Cho giggled.  
  
"Kiss me again, and I'll tell you." She replied, half laughing. She knew for sure that she was going to say yes. She thought about it this morning. She was pretty sure. But when Harry kissed her, she no longer had any doubt that she would be that man as long as she could.  
  
Hagrid walked in right when the newest couple of Hogwarts were kissing and cleared his throat loudly. The two immediately broke away from each other and hopelessly attempted to straighten their robes to avoid having to look at Hagrid.  
  
"How's the newest couple o' Hogwarts doing. Goin' steady?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Well, technically we're not a couple yet. She never gave me an answer." Harry now faced Cho hoping for an answer.  
  
"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, silly." Cho said and gave her (now official) boyfriend a peck on the cheek, not wanting to openly kiss Harry in front of Hagrid. Harry's eyes were saying 'Is that all?' Cho mouthed 'Later.' And Harry nodded somehow being able to understand Cho's thoughts. He didn't think t o much about it then.  
  
"And Hagrid, to your question. We are going steady." Cho replied. Harry grinned.  
  
"So I can expect to be er' uncle soon, eh?" Hagrid teased.  
  
Cho and Harry both shouted "Hagrid!" outrageously.  
  
"Anyways, what were your original intentions for coming over here Hagrid?" Cho asked changing the topic. She knew if they spoke more of it, it would turn out bad.  
  
"Oh yeah, Dumbledore an McGonnagal wants ter' see yer' two in Dumbledore's office, something about a speech. Yer' better go now. He sent me a while ago. Sorry, but I totally forgot what I was supposed to do when I saw yer' two kissin' like mad."  
  
They blushed again. They nodded to each other and disappeared into thin air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* Dumbledore's Office *~  
  
"Albus, do you really think we should tell them? I mean, they're just kids. Who knows how they will handle it?"  
  
"Minerva, I made the same mistake many times. If I told Harry about the Prophecy in the first year, he would've been better prepared for Voldemort, and not have risked Sirius' life. Never underestimate that boy's power. He has been through more than 10 men added together. He successfully escaped from Voldemort five times. No one else has been able to survive him even once (except me). He is as ready as a boy will ever be."  
  
Cho and Harry both were set on the floor in front of Dumbledore's desk. Cho landed gracefully on her feet, Harry wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Good morning, professor McGonnagal, Albus." Harry said politely, brushing off his robes. Cho followed suit.  
  
"Good morning! Did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Oh yes professor Dumbledore!" Cho replied.  
  
"We have two matters of importance to share with you. Minerva?"  
  
Professor McGonnagal opened a piece of parchment and read it silently.  
  
"I just stumbled across this piece of paper yesterday. It states that the Heads usually open the school year with a speech together with the Headmaster. We never knew that, but we've decided to follow the long forgotten tradition anyways. Especially because you both are a year younger than normal Heads, professor Dumbledore suggested that we give you more acknowledgement." Prof. McGonnagal said in a monotone voice. "I want you two each to prepare a speech welcoming students, new and old; back to Hogwarts and acknowledge that you two are Head Boy and Head Girl before the feast tonight. Preferably, the speeches should be around one minute each."  
  
Harry looked at the professor with great awe. He had one day to prepare a speech in front of the whole school. He was going to make a fool of himself. Cho merely just nodded. She seemed perfectly fine of the idea, even a little excited. Dumbledore gave the two youngsters enough time to process the task just given to them before proceeding to the next one.  
  
"The next thing I'm going to say will probably shock you, Harry." Dumbldore said calmly. Harry listened attentively.  
  
"Harry there's one thing I didn't tell you last year when I told you about the prophecy."  
  
Cho looked a bit confused. Harry read her mind once again and replied mentally: I'll tell you about it later. Cho was surprised that she heard that but was not planning to interfere what Dumbledore was about to say.  
  
" Why was the prophecy about a boy who could defeat Voldemort, you might've asked. As you know Tom Riddle is the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin. You, my friend, are the last descendent of Gryffindor. Your father was the great-great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great-grandson of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
Silence. Harry just stared at the Dumbledore, then stared at the sword of his great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- grandfather.  
  
"Harry, that's the power within you, the power that can defeat Tom. Gryffindor and Slytherin had a personal conflict that caused Salazar Slytherin to build the Chamber of Secrets and to move out of Hogwarts."  
  
Harry Potter, the Heir of Gryffindor, picked up Gryffindor's sword, suddenly a flood of energy overpowered him, flowing into his body from the touch of the sword. A golden aura erupted around him. He felt like the mightiest being on the face of the world. He felt the urge to finish Voldemort in honour of Godric Gryffindor and all his descendants, including his father, James Potter.  
  
Cho watched as Harry received all that power. She knew that he was the one to defeat Voldemort. A tear fell from her eye. But then a thought sparked in her mind.  
  
"Professor, there's only one thing I don't understand: Why is Harry's last name Potter, and not Gryffindor?" Cho asked.  
  
"Same reason, why Tom's name is not Slytherin but Riddle. Along the way, there was a girl Gryffindor, when she married a man, the child's name would become the husband's. If I'm not mistaken, Maria Gryffindor married a certain James Potter Jr, about 300 years ago."  
  
"Ah." That was all that was said by Harry since he first received the news. He had just drifted back to reality. The news was just overwhelming. It all made sense now, when he first chose his wand, or rather the wand chose him, red and gold sparks flew out of the wand (Gryffindor colours). Also, he pulled out the Gryffindor Sword out of the Sorting Hat. His shield, that protects him from spells, isn't it also gold? Now he understood, those weren't just coincidences, they were pointers to Harry's ancestors.  
  
Harry now was getting drowsy, unaware of his surroundings. He heard distant voices, and saw blurred faces. Then . everything became black, total darkness. He had fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up in the Hospital Room. The first thing he saw was his girlfriend, standing beside his bed.  
  
"Cho?" Harry asked softly. His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Harry! You're awake. I was so worried. Madame Pomphrey said that you were just exhausted after the Power Transport. The students will arrive in about two hours. Will you be fine for the feast?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok." Cho gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Cho, is he power transfer what happened to me when I touched the sword?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know too much about it though. You have to ask Dumbledore."  
  
"What about the speeches? I haven't prepared yet!"  
  
"It's ok. Dumbledore said that he would just talk on our behalf."  
  
Harry couldn't resist it. He just felt like giving Cho a long, passionate kiss. That's exactly what he did. She was a little surprised. "Not here Harry!" but she gave up, and kissed him back with the same passion. Madame Pomphrey caught the two this time.  
  
"Out! Out! Out!" She had screeched. "You seem to be healthy. Go smooch somewhere else! The students are about to arrive anyways. Go greet the first years! Now! They'll be here any moment now! Out! Out!" She shooed them away.  
  
Harry and Cho ran out as fast as they could, laughing and holding hands. When they stopped halfway down the marble staircase to catch their breath. Cho suddenly slapped Harry across the cheek playfully. "That was the first time a teacher has been mad at me in ages."  
  
"You should get used to it. Now that you're spending time with me." Harry kissed Cho once again. She pulled out of the kiss.  
  
"I really think that we should go help Hagrid fetch the first years. He said there would be a whole bunch this year."  
  
The sun was in the process of setting. The reflection upon the lake was truly beautiful. Both stared at it, Harry's arm around her shoulders. They just stood there for what seemed like eternity until the first boats appeared along the horizon. Moments later, the first carriages pulled up to the station, Ron and Hermione stepped out followed by Ginny and Neville.  
  
~* I'm gonna stop here. Started writing Ch7. Expect the first part out still tonight. The rest will follow tomorrow (or the day after). Thanx for all the reviews!*~ 


	7. Newest Couple At Hogwarts

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: I want to do a romantic chapter soon. People who know me know, it's not me. But I want to prove them wrong,. expect it soon! Maybe with a song here and there. Just experimenting. Thanx for all the encouraging reviews. If you have any questions, I'll answer them here. Enjoy!  
  
~* The Feast *~  
  
"Ahoy mate!" Ron shouted out. Hermione told him off, being so crude. Cho and Harry had to laugh about them. Harry never noticed that his arms were still around Cho. They were reminded of that when Ron pointed it out.  
  
"So, by the looks of it, and the fact that Harry is relaxed again, you two are going out?" Ron pointed out. Instead of letting go, Harry held Cho even tighter and nodded. Cho also gained her confidence and kissed Harry in front of everyone.  
  
The rest of the world dissolved in their endless kisses. The world and its problems couldn't reach them. The world was a distant memory, in the back of their heads. They were with each other. They adored each other more than anything in the universe and beyond.  
  
"Leave them to be." Hermione motioned Ron to follow her. Some Passers by would stare at them, some didn't' care. They didn't' even notice. After a few minutes, they pulled away. Everyone was already inside, so they also went it, leaving the stars and the heavens behind them.  
  
Everyone was just settling down. The ceremony was just about to start. Cho and Harry took their seats at the upper table with the teachers. Some whispers were present and pointing.  
  
"Hargrid told me what happened out side. Nice of you to join us." Dumbledore said so only the heads could hear. They instantly blushed as red as the setting sun outside.  
  
McGonnagal lead the first years in, they all looked either scared or happy, or both. She laid the Sorting Hat on the three-legged chair.  
  
"Oh, I'm not just any ordinary hat you know  
  
I can read filthy little minds with ease also  
  
Don't be afraid and put me on  
  
I'll tell you exactly where you belong  
  
Is it Gryffindor or Ravenclaw  
  
Maybe Hufflepuff  
  
Or maybe Slytherin  
  
Where you'd feel the best in your skin  
  
So run along, it won't be much fun  
  
As your school life at Hogwarts has just begun!"  
  
(Sorry, I really suck at this. It's supposed to be longer, but oh well.)  
  
Everyone applauded involuntarily. Professor Mcgonnagal then proceeded to reading out names from a list and the Sorting Ceremony. Harry and Cho were busy whispering to each other and smiling at the new students. When the ceremony was over Dumbledore stood up and made his usual speech.  
  
"Welcome new students, old and new. As my father had once said, there's always a time for a speech. Well, this is not it. All I have to say is two words: Dig in!"  
  
The new students were a little surprised with old man's humour, but it made them feel more open towards their new headmaster.  
  
The gold plates filled themselves up with every kind of food imaginable. It seems that this year, each students chooses individually what they want to eat, like at the Yule Ball.  
  
An hour passed by, most of the students were bloated. Dumbldore stood up once more.  
  
"I've always found that you can make better speeches on a full stomach. You can humiliate as much as you want and everyone is too full to laugh at you. I am to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off grounds for all students except those with written permission by a teacher. The list of forbidden items includes everything from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, or Zonkos. For full details, please visit Mr. Filch's office. Our second matter of importance I have to share with you is to welcome our two new Heads, head- boy Harry Potter from Gryffindor and head-girl Cho Chang from Ravenclaw." People cheered, there were murmurs and whispering, but most just cheered, applauded, one even whistled (Ron, who was later told off by Hermione).  
  
"Some of you might have noticed that our new head-boy and girl are both in 6th year, one younger than usual. We (meaning the staff and I) have decided to try something new this year. I am happy to announce that, from next year one, 6th years are also eligible to become heads as well as 7th years." Most students cheered. "I wish our two new heads good luck, they are authorized to take points from houses as well as present detentions." Harry grinned at this notice, he saw Malfoy sneer with anger and whispering something to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry knew that this year would be very different, different indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry felt that that day was definitely the best day of his life so far. He had been made head-boy; he was sharing a common room with Cho Chang, his new girlfriend and Malfoy wouldn't bother him this year. Harry went up to Cho's bedroom and kissed her goodnight. What could go wrong? He spoke too soon.  
  
(A/N: Hmmm, I wonder if they'll stay happy for long. Should I ruin their relationship? You already know that they won't have it easy, otherwise there wouldn't be a sory would there? Don't worry this is not a tragedy . yet. I'll let you decide if they should stay together or not. I'm serious, this will all depend on your reviews. Oh yeah, CH8 is in the works!!! Check back soon for more. Thanx for all the reviews!) 


	8. Cherish the Moment, Before It's Gone

Chapter 8  
  
(A/N: This chapter is gonna be full of fluff and romance. It adds to the moral, always need something to cherish and remember when the worst comes. Am I giving you too much info on what's coming up, or just enough to make you want more? I've never written romance before, please give me some feedback! Please check CH7 cuz I just finished it! )  
  
Harry wanted to look his best. He was going on his first date with Cho Chang since they officially became a couple. After the incident last year, he wasn't sure if Cho wanted to go on a date with him ever again. He needed to make it right this time. He needed to leave a good impression.  
  
Harry checked his robes one last time, admiring himself in the mirror. He wore a green, muggle suit. He went down to the great hall later joined by Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Harry, you taking Cho out?" Ron asked reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah,I think we're spending the day shopping around Diagon Alley, dinner by candlelight topped off with a stroll along the beach."  
  
"Sounds romantic." Hermione commented, she seemed like she was hinting Ron about something.  
  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
"Oh, dinner and walk around Hogsmeade . then we'll see." Ron did have something up his sleeve.  
  
"I gotta go guys, Cho is supposed to meet me in 2 minutes by the gate. I better run. Have fun!" Harry ran off.  
  
"Hello Harry!" Cho greeted him by the doors. She looked beautiful in her marine, velvet dress. Harry just stood there and stared at her for a few moments. "Is something wrong? Do I look ok?"  
  
"Fantastic, marvellous, incredible, beautiful, you name it." He swooped down to kiss his girlfriend. Cho blushed as red as a beet. She took his arm and walked to the chariots.  
  
Diagon Alley was a little street full of magical shops. The autumn air was filled with delightful smells of the nearby bakery. The sun shone brightly overhead as Harry and Cho happily walked down the alley hand in hand. They would stop now and then to look at something in the shops.  
  
They stopped at the Florien Ice Cream Parlour to rest for a bit. Cho was admiring her new bracelet that Harry just bought for her at Madame Emerald's Jewellery House. It was a 20-karat white gold with small sapphires all around it. Cho was at a lost of words when he showed it to her. She decided to show her appreciation by kissing him enthusiastically right in front of Mme. Emerald.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"You must be Mr. Potter." The waiter said. And showed them to their seats. "Romantic dinner for two on the balcony. Is there anything I could get you sir? Miss?"  
  
"I'd like a bottle of champagne please, the best in the house. And two glasses."  
  
"Right away, sir." He bowed and backed away.  
  
"Oh Harry, you've outdone yourself1" Cho exclaimed. She was very impressed.  
  
The two shared a romantic dinner followed by a dance on the balcony while the enchanted violin played a slow tune. The voice of a female sang the song.  
  
Like an angel out the sky you came Clearing up al the clouds, the sadness the rain So pure and healing was the love you bring I knew inside . It felt so right  
  
For me I've struggled all my life To find that thing that makes it right With you it seems I have found Some other kind of love  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Cho blushed. They gently swayed to the soft music. Cho rested her head on his shoulder everything was perfect.  
  
I will love you all my life Always be by your side And I will give you all I have  
  
'Cause you love me peace and joy . again, again, again  
  
"This is so romantic Harry. There's nothing better you could've done."  
  
"Anything for you Cho." Harry kissed her ear and she gently blushed. " I love you." He whispered.  
  
I was scared to let go and trust your love After what I've been through I had enough Whispering through your eyes you never said a word But something said . your heart's safe  
  
For me, I've struggled all my life  
  
To find that thing that makes it right  
  
With you it seems I may have found Some other kind of love  
  
A friend is what you'll always have in me I am so grateful for he man you turned out to be And it doesn't matter who you happen to meet You'll forever be . a sacred part of me  
  
The rest of the night was spent eating and talking about mostly quidditch. Harry would often stare at her, admiring her beauty by candlelight. Cho would blush or drown in his emerald eyes.  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve you, it must've been extremely amazing to deserve a girl like you." Harry said, still staring at his girlfriend. Cho thought it was romantic what he just had said but then she remembered that Cedric had once said the exact same thing. Guilt once took over her body. She felt as if Cedric was watching them. Harry noticed her uncomfortable state.  
  
"Is something wrong Cho?" Harry asked in a soft, concerned tone. She shook her head, not wanting to admit that she felt guilty being with Harry to him yet. It would totally crush him and spoil the night.  
  
"I can sense it, is it the food? The music?"  
  
"No Harry, I'm fine." He wasn't convinced.  
  
"Is it . me?" He asked.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
He decided to speak no more of it. She knew that Harry now was worried.  
  
"Harry, I love you." Cho tried to comfort him.  
  
"I love you too." Harry was a little more relaxed but not completely.  
  
They once again kissed. Tears were falling involuntarily from Cho's eyes. This had never happened before; she felt Cedric's presence when she kissed Harry. She used to always enjoy the kisses with Harry; she felt safe and truly loved him.  
  
What's happening to me? Cho thought and pulled out of the kiss. Harry was truly confused now. He looked worried even.  
  
"Cho?" A male voice asked. Cho gasped .  
  
~A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. By the way, the song is by Jennifer Lopez, Again. Nice cliffhanger huh? There's more coming!~ 


	9. Journey Back To Life

A/N: So here's Chapter 9, for people who haven't figured it out yet, I do not write one chapter at a time. I add bits and pieces to it all the time, so you have to check it often to read the newest things. THanx for the reviews. More is always appreciated! I don't have enough votes to keep Cho and Harry together yet, but ... that might change! Tell me if I should keep them together or not!  
  
~*Chapter 9*~  
  
Cho recognised that voice, Harry did too.  
  
"Cedric?" She asked faintly before she fell to the ground. Both Cedric and Harry tried to catch her, Cedric was luckier and Cho fell into his arms. Harry was a little jealous and sensed something wasn't quite right.  
  
"Is it really you?" Cho asked the person.  
  
"I'm pretty sure of that." He gave her one of those smiles that could melt Cho on the spot. Harry was unconvinced.  
  
"Stay away from my girlfriend whoever you are. Cho, this might be a trap." Harry's eyes grew wide and anger was written on his face. How dare this person just walk into the most important date in his life and scoop his girlfriend away? Anger was rising within him and Cho sensed it.  
  
"Prove that you're really who you claim to be." Harry said coldly, but trying to contain his temper.  
  
"I know how to prove myself, so he swooped down and kissed Cho with white- hot passion."  
  
"That's Cedric alright." Cho answered, a little drawn back.  
  
Harry just watched them and felt like he could punch Cedric back to death. His face reddened as he watch the love in Cho's eyes and left.  
  
Cho's immediate reaction was to run after him, and apologize but Cedric held her back and kissed her once again. Cho was growing more uncomfortable by the second. This man kissed like Cedric but didn't act like him. He would never come between a romantic date and take her away.  
  
"Ced, how come you're here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
  
"Well, . yeah. After the Priore Incantatem, the rest of the shadows returned to the other world. I did not. I couldn't just leave you there so I went to search for a body. As Harry already took my body back to Hogwarts I couldn't use my own. I travelled back a forth between different people. I couldn't possess them or could I control them. I just shared a body with their souls and could switch between people whenever they touched. Just a few weeks ago I was my own father's body. I tried to tell him what was going on. So I persuaded his mind to write down what I told it to. When he came to his senses and read it he immediately told my mom and together they created a whole new body for me. It was a very complicated potion, I didn't know what was happening until I suddenly had my own body. Well after that, my parents forced my to stay home for a few weeks and get used to my body. The rest is obvious; I went to look for you at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore is very impressed and I reckon he'll announce it first thing tomorrow."  
  
Cho was in a state of shock. She was still taking all this in.  
  
"Um Ced, so technically you don't have a soul, just a shadow?"  
  
"I guess, but it seems to be substituting it just fine."  
  
Cho just nodded and said goodbye before she flooed back to the Common Room.  
  
Harry seemed nowhere to be found so she just lay on one of the couches and thought about what just had happened.  
  
For the first time after Cedric's return Cho thought about Harry. How will he deal with all this? I mean, my old boyfriend just suddenly appeared from nowhere and kissed me in front of him. He must be totally crushed right now. At that moment, Harry walked into the room and went to his room silently, avoiding Cho completely. *This is bad, very bad. What do I do? Go back to Cedric or continue to love Harry?*  
  
A/N: Sorry this was a short Chappie. Ummm, I still have to decide who Cho loves more Harry or Cedric. Keep on reading and keeps those Reviews coming!!!! Love you all! 


	10. Confessions and Evil

**Chapter 10**

Disclamer: I do not own any characters, only the plot. JK Rowling created this amazing Potterverse that we are privileged to write fanfics about.   


**A/N**: I just started another story called_A Promise Made_. Please go check it out! Anyways, here's Ch10. Sorry it took so long. As always, please review!!!. Thank You!

**Harry's Bedroom**

Tears slowly fell from his eyes. He knew that he had lost her forever.  
_How could I aually think that she would truly love me? Am I just there to comfort her when she missed Cedric?_ He felt extremely betrayed, not angry as he would have expected, but betrayed ad disappointed. For the first time in his life, he cried himself to sleep and accidently knocking over the picture of them two sharing their first kiss. The picture shattered into a million pieces, portraying exactly how his heart felt.

Harry avoided Cho as much as possible during the next few days. She caught a glimpse of his eyes during the Headboy/Headgirl meeting. His brilliant green eyes were full of sorrow, regret, dissapointment and betrayal. It provoked a spark in her mind, an image branded in her memory forever.

Harry! Stop!

Cho yelled at him in the corridors. He just increased his speed, determined to avoid a conversation at all costs. But she blocked his path forcing him to look at her.  
"Look at me Harry!" She demanded. He was staring at his shoes, not saying a word. Tears were now streaming from her eyes. Harry hated seeing her crying so did whast he was told. Her eyes, remarkably told him that she was also hurt. He immediately wanted to comfort her and give her a hug, but his pride got the better of him. 

"Did Ceddy dump you because you betrayed him too?" Harry asked in a cold voice. She ignored the comment, knowing pride got the better of him once again.

We need to talk about this like adults. I know you didnt' mean what you just said 'cause I saw it in your eyes." She said matter-of-factly. It struck to him how much she actually about him, more than Harry himself. He just grunted in agreement, still not having the courage to face her.

"I know what you're thinking and it's not true. Cedric and I are not a couple."  
"I saw you two kissing the other day, best friends do not snog each other." He replied now finally looking at her.  
"More like he was kissing me. Ok so he's interested in me, but that doesn't mean I love him. Harry do you really think that he can just tear us apart like that? I've told you many times and I'll tell you again. I love you Harry don't you forget that. I'll always love you." She said those words with determination.  
"I love you too." That was he said. They didnt' kiss, not even hug. They both felt better but not completely, ... yet. There was still the matter of Cedric. Even after she admitted that she still loved Harry, there was still the matter that she was also attracted to Cedric.

Harry was suddenly struck with immense paing from his scar and his ears were filled with high-pitched, screechy laughs. His vision became blurry as fell to the ground screaming in agony. Distant cries for help from Cho could still be heard untill black spots took over his eyes and he became unconcious.

"HARRY!"

**A/N**: I am so evil right? I'm gonna write more! Tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!


	11. Burning Heat

Chapter 11 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters of the Harry Potter series. This fanfic is based on the original series by JK Rowling. No money is made from this.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted to leave you people hanging as well as working on my other fanfic;_ A Promise Made_. I've just noticed how small Ron and Hermione's roles are in this fic, I'll try to incorperate them in the next chapter. Please review! I want to get to 50 reviews before the next chapter. Thank you and... Enjoy!  
  


"Is he going to be alright Madame Pomfrey?" A female voice asked. It bolonged Cho.  
"He just had a bad scar-attack, as we call it, he'll come around soon." The other person must be the school healer, Mdme. Pomfrey.

Harry tried to speak but his voice was drowned by the many voices that suddenly began to speak in the hospital wing. He spoke "Cho." that could barely be heard by himself and collapesed. He fainted again. Cho though, distincted Harry's voice immediately and ran towards him to find him asleep once more. Was she starting to imagine things?

"Cho?" A male voice said. Cho was sobbing in a corner in the Heads' Common Room.  
"Harry?" SHe said, her spirit suddenly lighted.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, it's just plain old Cedric." He joked and sat beside her.  
"I feel so bad, so hopeless, not being able to help him at all." She continued sobbing.  
"I'm sure he wanted you to be happy, and not moping around and crying over him all the time."  
Cho wasn't able to tell him that he was actaully the reason she felt so bad. Right before he had the _attack_ he had saw them kissing and was furious. There was a long silence so Cedric decided to break it by slowly putting his arm around her and pulling her into a kiss. Cho quickly broke away.  
"What is wrong with you?" She shouted. She was in distress and he tried to kiss her.  
"I thought you might needed to get your mind of Harry for a while. I'm sorry"  
"What made you think I WANT to not think about Harry?" She said coldy. "I'm sorry to break it to you but he's still my boyfriend and you, Cedric are not."  
She angrily walked out of the room leaving a perplexed Cedric behind.  
"Damn! Now I pushed her even further. Damn you Harry. This would all be easier if you weren't around!" Cedric shouted to the empty room, the echo made him realise that he was alone. But he wasn't. Cho was still outside and heard it all. She was instantly buried with guilt and ran to the hospital wing.  
  
She bumped into Ron and Hermione, who just came out and were holding hands.  
"Cho you look terrible, what happened?" Hermione asked concerned. Cho just nodded.  
"Is he .... awake?" She stuttered, tears were still flowing down her face.  
"Sorry, not yet. But you can still go inside and talk to him. Dunno if he'll hear ya but maybe your voice will trigger something. He's been out for quite a while now, huh?" Ron said.  
"5 days to be exact. His attacks have never gone this far." Hermione stated. "Hey, don't worry he'll come around soon. In the meantime, take care of yourself." Hermione said and flashed her a big smile. Cho felt a little better from Hermione's comforting words.  
"By the way, ar you two together?" cho asked in a mischievious yet casual voice.  
"Yeah, but it's not final yet. Go tell him if you like. That should wake him up." Ron joked and winked.  
  
Cho tried her best to look presentable just in case Harry was awake. He wasn't. She sat on a chair beside the bed and looked at him. His almost lifeless body haunted her. She had been told that he had a second attack two nights ago and that the effect was having a toll on him. Dumbledore thinks that this way, Voldemort can furfill the Prophecy and not have to be near Dumbledore.  
  
**The Old Riddle House**  
  


"Wormtail!" A strong voice called.  
"Yes Master?" A small, weak man crawled up to his master and kissed his master's robes.  
The master was badly bruised and was sweating madly, his shirt clamping to his body. He looked like he'd been turtured many times.  


"I finally found it, I now don't have to torture myself the muggle way anymore as the crutatious curse does not work. None of you cowards is brave enough to torture your master and being sly enough to enjoy it."  
the master said, gulping down a glass of fuming green potion. Suddenly he began to twitch and turn on the ground. Immense heat was erupting form his body. After a minute or two he rached for his wand and stopped the effects. 

A young boy, many miles away was experiencing the same affects of the potion. Smoke was escaping from his ears, nose and mouth. His body was twitching on the bed and he cried out in pain. Cho was watching her boyfriend suffer every hour or so and tried her best to comfort him. But when the attacks started she couldn't touch him or even go near him as he grew to great temperatures. Little recovery was made as Harry grew weaker and weaker. Dumbledore was working around the clock to find out how Voldemort was doing that to his young pupil. 

Hermione and Ron were doing something similar. It had been a routine now ever since the attacks started. They would go to the library after every meal for an hour and after the classes were done for hte day. They would often spend their whole night in the restricted section of the library where Madame Pince would now and then give them help.

"Albus, any progress?"  
"Little Minerva, only Harry or Voldemort himself understands what's happening."  
"Does Harry feel all this pain?"  
"Unfortunately, I think he does, he has been screaming in pain during the attacks these past few days. I have reason to believe tha Voldemort is trying to kill Harry this way, he has to hurt himself but he is much stronger physically than Harry. He might be using some potion to torture himself like this. He has taken advantage of the bond between them once again, this time to kill Harry." Dumbledore said calmly.  
professor McGonnagal covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head in disbelief."This can't be happening." She said in a small voice.   
  
A/N: Well, I hoped you like this chapter. I see that action is to be followed. I am hoping to explain Hermione and Ron's realtionship in detail in future chapters. Please review! I am hoping to get 50 before the next chappie! 


	12. State Of Mind

Chapter 12 **A/N**: Sorry for the enormous delay people! I made it to 50 reviews! Thank you! Seems like many of you want me to kill Cedric once more. Well, we shall see to his fate! In the meantime ... happy reading!  
  


Harry Potter was trying to see past the thick curtain of smoke. A shadowy figure moved closer but was still hidden behind the fog.

"Welcome to my little playground, Potter." The man sneered. Harry reconised that voice.  
"Riddle." Harry said coldy.  
"Now now, no need to be rude. Please do call me either by Lord Voldemort or Master." His voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"In your dreams."  
"More rather in YOUR dreams, Harry Potter."  
"What?"  
"You see, my scar-headed little friend. We are currently in your dreams opposed to mine. Your mudblood-loving jackass of a headmaster protects you well. Obviously, I can penetrate any protection and can destroy every haven he creates. But here, he can't protect you. In your own mind. It was a stroke of luck that you didn't finish those Occlumency lessons Harry, it makes it a lot easier for me to break in here. You've made my job easier than all those stupid, brainless, stupid excuse of Deatheaters combined. For that, I thank you." Voldemort bared an aweful and fake smile that made Harry sick to the stomach.   
"I have never been your friend and never will be, so dream on. You can't possibly hurt me, this is just some kind of bluff." Harry said, in a noticably tremored tone.  
"Oh can't I?" Harry instantly felt a penetration of his body. He wasn't going to show any signs of weakness. No matter how much his body wanter him to scream out in pain and curl up on the ground, Harry stood there fearless and without a tear in his eye. After a minute or so, the pain finally died down.  
"Wasn't that fun Pottie?" Voldemort teased. "We'll give your body a rest before round two shall we? In the mean-time why not have a little chat? What do you say?"  
Harry refused to answer him, to sink to his level. It also gave him time to think and plot how to get out of his state of mind.  
"Why aren't you answering me? Imperius!" Voldemort shouted.  
Harry remained silence, he'd learn how to fight off the Imperious curse completely years ago. It didn't affect him at all. Voldemort was surprised, but in a good way.  
"That's surprising, but I like strong men like you. Like I said before Pottie, We have many things in common."   
"I am nothing like you, you foul lame-ass excuse of a human. You're not even man enough to face death!" Hary said.  
"No need to be rude Pottie. I am able to face death, just not willing to." Harry snorted at that comment. He needed to keep Riddle busy in order to think. He looked at his surroundings, nothing that he could use. No wand, not even a candlestick to hit Riddle on the head with. (**A/N**: This is not the end of the chapter but I'll update it later.) 


	13. Fueled By Anger

Love Over Guilt Chapter 10 Author's Notes: Sorry for the extremely long wait guys. I'm still quite busy in school. I know that I promised to upload it soon but it kinda failed. Sorry once again. Grade 8 is hard!!! As always, please review! And I changed my penname because of some social reasons... Without further ado, here's chapter 10 of Love over Guilt!   
  
**Fueled by Anger**  
  
"Come one Potty! Why aren't you attacking? This is getting boring. Do you want me to finish you off just like this? ... ANSWER ME POTTER!" Voldemort roared.   
  
Harry only had one plan at this point, to stall untill he came up with a real plan or untill he dies. Of course he was hoping for the first. Harry did not reply, death before dishonour. It's what James would have done.  
  
"Imperius!" Voldemort shouted. Harry immediately felt the effects, he could fight the effects easily if he was in perfect condition which he was not. But with all his willpower he barely survived the stress.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why your dear godfather died Potty?" Riddle sneered.  
Harry was panting but his ears suddenly paid attention and quickly filled with hatred. "You planned for him to die! Do have a life at all? Why are you just ruining mine?" Harry screamed at him. His anger was taking over. His every movement was fueled and powerful as he radomly attempted to hurt Voldemort. It had no effect on him what so ever as he dodged all of Harry's shots with ease.  
"Giving up so fast Potty?" Riddle said in a mocked baby voice. "Come on, one more shot. This is quite amusing for me."  
  
Harry laid on the icy cold and hard floor. His view blocked by random sights of colourful circles. He knew that in a few moments, his life would all be over. His every breath was getting more painful.  
"Even the infamous Harry Potter has his limits. Here I stand, over Harry Potter draining his life away. Beating him at his own game. You're about to die in your own mind Potter, Any last words?" Riddle was standing with one foot on Harry's stomach.  
  


_'Wait a second._ Harry thought._ If they were in HIS mind, wouldnt he be able to control everything in it? Wouldn't he be able to defeat Voldemort by simply believing that he could and imagining things that could destroy him?_

"I do have some words to say, they're not going to be my last though. **GET OFF OF ME!**" Harry shouted as he twisted Riddles foot and pushed him off his body. Voldemort quickly regained his position though, wiping off some blood from his lips.  
"Not very polite Potty. Don't remember what I just did a few moments ago? Even though this technically is YOUR mind, it is entirely in MY control. Let me demostrate." "Crucio!" Riddle roared. Harry's insides instantly filled with pain beyond belief. It hurted more than Riddle's ussual curses. He figured that he probably used some magnifying stunt to increase his power. _'Well if he can do it, so can you!_ When the pain finally washed away, he concentrated as hard as he could on a single image, his wand. _'Focus, m'boy, focus. just like we learned in DADA class._ Untill the image was burned into his mind and he could take it no more. And the outcome of his wandless magic was stupendous. There, floating right in front of Harry, protected by a golden ball, layed his wand. Harry didn't hesitate and quickly reached for the wand. Unfortunatly, so did Riddle. They both touched the wand at the same time and shouted 'Imperio!' at the same time. What happened next was unexpected by both. The wand emmited a strange and eerie gold and green light, beamed upwards. The clouded sky turned dark grey then bright blue and all the colours of the rainbow. The two men stood there awed and stunned by the phenomenon, totally forgetting that they're sworn enemies for life. As the sky turned white, small cracks appeared in the enclosed dome that they were in. Then it happened, a small piece fell off, followed by another and yet another. The gaps were filled with the sight of small fragments of the hospital wing untill the whole dome just fell apart and the two landed right in the middle of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry landed on a bed while Riddle fell facedown on the floor, surrounded by the staff of Hogwarts who were in the middle of an animated discussion.  
  
"Oh my god!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked. Dumbledore, on the other hand was fully alert and sprang into action.  
"Corpuses Morphia!" Dumbledore shouted and Voldemort was instantly binded with light and couldn't move.  
  
A/N: I'll stop here, the next chapter will describe the age-old battle between good and evil. Who will triumph? You decide! By the means of reviews of course! 


	14. The Truth, Or Something Of that Sort

Chapter 14 - Thruths Unveiled   
  
**_Love Over Guilt_**  
  
**A/N**: I'm deeply appologise for all my readers for not updating for so long. I haven't been struck with a worthwhile idea for a very long time. I amd one of those writers who write without planning. I shall tie up soon and of course happy reading! I love feed back so review if you can. Thanks!   
  
**Disclaimers**: You don't sui, I keep write. Sometimes it's better to keep it simple. I own nothing but the plot and all recognisable characters belong to JK Rowling. I may make up some hcaracters, but I'll mention thata when it does.   
  
**Chapter 14**  
  
Riddle was fuming with range. Once again the old fool Dumbledore had captured him in a less than dignified position. He pierced his glowing red eyes into Dumbledore's calm and wise blue iris. No matter how many times he tried, that old fool did not possess an ounce of hatred or illwishings.   
_Damn the old man, he has so much power and wastes it on mudbloods and teenagers. His heart so pure, it is dispicable._  
Someone in the room had caught his eye, a man dressed entirely in black robes.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who'd think that Lucius' predictions were correct? I do or rather _did_ have a traitor in my band of Death Eaters. Remember this well Severus, those who betray the Dark Lord shall pay, with everything they posses. After I'm through with you, you'll wish that I just gave you a Dementor's Kiss."   
  
"Tom may I remind you that you are in fact in my residence and that you are in no power or position to threaten any of my faculty staff. Especially with the power level you currently have." Dumbledore said calmly and tension decreased.   
,br> "There is no need to protect me Professor, I am quite ready for whatever punishment I might face if he were to gain control again. I have no regrets of the decisions I have made." Snape looked into the Lord's eyes and felt a fire staring without him but quickly died down. Although he was dead scared by what his former master had done, his facial expression was as fruitless as always.  
  
Voldemort struggled to escape the bindings that he recognised as the Rings of Breighn. Only those entirely pure of heart and the blood of one of the Originals could conjure them. He looked at the half-pint that was laying on the bed near him and knew that one day the Gryffindor may posess that power as well. He knew that escape was almost impossible, so he might as well corrupt some heads while he was stuck in this hideous place.  
  
"What are you going to do with me Dumbledore? Give me a kiss? You know that they'll never kiss their true master. So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Voldemort laughed an evil laugh that echoed throughout the room and sent chills down everyone's spine. Everyone but Dumbledore and Harry that is.  
  
Somehow, having faced Voldemort, his fear for the man (if you could call him that) practically disappeared. Of course he wasn't about to face him again anytime soon, but he definately wasn't afraid.   
  
_"Corpus Caracasca"_ Dumbledore chanted and Voldemort was transported to a cell of anti-matter in other-space. This of course relieved everyone quite a lot and teachers frantically ran about some in fear some in joy, they were all acting like maniacs. All but the sensible Prof. MecGonnagal and Prof. Dumbledore.   
  
"Now Harry, you of course realise how much you've just done for the wizarding world right? The appropriate award shall be given soon. In the mean-time, I strongly suggest you drink up this dreamless sleep potion and take a long-deserved nap." Dumbledore said.   
  
It surprised Harry how they could expect him to sleep after all that.  
  
"Will I receive some answers after Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore responded with a nod.   
  
**A/N**: Sorry, I have to stop here. I'l try to write the next chapter a.s.a.p in the meantime, I'll enjoy your reviews. 


	15. Reunion

**Chapter 15 - Love Over Guilt** **Author's Corner**: Alright guys, I'm really sorry for not posting for so long, but I just read some of the old reviews, and it inspired me to write again. So thanks for all hte reviews and I really appriciate them! Happy reading and tell me what you think! 

**_Chapter 15 - Reunion_**

* * *

Cho slowly walking into the hospital wing for the countless time. And for the countless time, she was there to see Harry, to stand by him and provide him with strength while he suffered torture.

The sight before her eyes triggered tears from her eyes. Harry lay there on the white bed, curled up into a ball, covered in bandages. As she approached closer she could see that he was shivering. She ran her right hand through his messy hair, only to stop at his scar, which she traced gently and resulted in the halt of Harry's shivers.

Harry woke to his girlfriend's touch and croakly whispered:  
"I can't think of a better way to wake up than to your touch."

Cho was shocked for an instant but just as quickly embraced him so tight he was short of breath.

"I'm so glad you're awake. You were shivering madly in your sleep, and I couldn't help but feel sorry and ... she was stopped as Harry leaned upwards and kissed her gently yet with passion. Satisfied, he lay back down with his arms behind his head and a huge grin on his face as he observed her reaction. Cho blushed and took a while to experience the kiss fully. She had missed it for so long, she almost forgot what he tasted like.  
"You drank a dreamless sleep potion?" She asked.  
"You're good. But as you saw, it didn't work very well did it? I still had nightmares. But that was ages ago. I am fine now you're here." Harry flashed his infamous childish smile with the honesty that was present in his eyes.

For the first time in a time that seems like forever, Cho was truly happy again. New to this newfound happiness, she leaned in for a kiss. The two were interupted as Ron and Hermione stepped into the room followed by Prof. Dumbledore. Harry turned beet red while Cho restored herself to her original position in the chair beside him and tucked her hai neatly behind her ears.  
"We're really sorry to barge in like this, we can leave if you two require more privacy." Ron said apologetically, but not without amusement. "We can see that you two are clearly busy at this time." He continued and was slapped on the arm by Hermione.  
"Stop it Ron, at least he can kiss his girlfriend without intense blushing." She said and all laughed except Ron, who turned red and started fidgeting with his fingers.  
"I think everyone has had enough humiliation for now." Dumbledore said after a while. "We really do have bussiness to attend to. Harry I believe you had some unanswered questions for me?"  
"Oh right proffessor, I almost forgot. What happened to Voldemort? Did he die?"  
"I'm afraid not. I removed him from this universe into one exactly opposite, where instead of matter, everything is made of anti-matter. Sooner or later he'll get out of it, but in the meantime, we can figure a way to finish him permanently."  
"Couldn't one just use the killing curse?" Ron remarked a little confused, the killing curse was the only way known to him to permantently rid them of Voldemort, a day he wished to come soon, more than anything else.  
"Don't be silly Ron, Voldemort's greatest goal in life was to be immortal. He probably protected himself against it." Hermione said.  
"She's right. Besides, I doubt he's human enough to die that easily." Harry added.  
"Tom's greatest fear has always been death. He was a student of mine, and even back then, he was already obsessed with death and its prevention. His intelligence has been an advantage to him and a disadvantage for us."  
"Maybe we could use that to our advantage. We could trick him or something." Harry said.  
"That would be almost impossible. If Voldemort is as smart as prof. Dumbledore says, and with the experience that he has, using a spell to distract and scare him is near impossible." Cho first entered the conversation. "Yes, well our task is near impossible, but we still have to do it." Harry replied.  
"I could do some research on some ancient spells Voldemort might not know about." Hermione happily remarked.  
"Oh great, now I won't see my Hermione for weeks as she'll disappear into the library for a month ... again." Ron said as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"MY Hermione? So you two ARE an item! I knew it!" Harry shouted while pointing at the now blushing couple. Everyone laughed, except Ron and Hermione, who were still blushing.

The laughter made everyone forget what they were in the middle of. They forgot about the war, and that Voldemort could return any minute, and that they don't have a way to stop him. But apparently, the laughter carried through the hospital wing all the way to the staff room, which was at the other end of the hall-way. Not much later, Mme. Pomfrey walked into the hospital wing looking extremely angry and she shooed everyone out.  
"How are the patient supposed to rest with all the racket?"she shouted. "Out out! Everyone out!"  
"Calm down Poppy, we'll be on our way." Dumbledore said calmly with a grin.  
Everyone bid their goodbyes to Harry except Cho, who remained behind.  
"You don't have to stay Cho. I bet you have a lot of homework to do." Harry said.  
"Yes indeed I do. I'm going to be on my way now. Take care and I'll be back tonight." She leaned down to kiss Harry on the cheek and walked away with a satisfied smile on her face. She bit her her underlip and savoured the blissful moment she just experienced with her new-foundfriends.

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Another chapter finished! Ok you know the deal, review! The next chapter should be up soon. No promises though.**


End file.
